Five-Headed Dragon (character)
| romaji name = Faibu Goddo Doragon | asian english name = Five God Dragon | alternate name = * F.G.D. * Mythic Dragon | anime debut = | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006 | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator | gender = unknown | wc6deck = Seek the Unique | wc09deck = Five Headed Fear | wc10deck = Ultimate Unity 1810 }} Five-Headed Dragon, known as Five God Dragon in the Japanese version, F.G.D. in some video games and sometimes referred to as The Mythic Dragon in the English anime, is a character version of the card, "Five-Headed Dragon". In the anime, it often appears as a boss monster. Anime appearances Legendary Heroes The Big Five set the Mythic Dragon as the final boss in the Legendary Heroes virtual reality game, before trapping Seto Kaiba inside it. Inside the game, the vilagers were forced to make a sacrifice every year to ressurect the Mythic Dragon. This time round they were going to sacrifice Kaiba and Princess Edina. Yugi and his friends saved Kaiba and prevented the sacrifices, but the Big Five modified the games coding and revived it anyway. Kaiba, Yugi and their friends faced the Mythic Dragon in a chamber, where only Dragon-Type monsters could attack. The Dragon began taking out their friends and the Dragons they Summoned. With just Yugi and Kaiba left, they summoned "Dragon Master Knight" and used it to defeat the Mythic Dragon. Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters In the Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters arc, the Five-Headed Dragon was the result of 5 Dragons called "The Fiendish Five" fusing together after being struck down by Yami Yugi with the Sword of Divinity. The monsters that formed the Five-Headed Dragon at the time were Meteor Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, Tyrant Dragon, Aqua Dragon, and Serpent Night Dragon. Like in the original Duel Monsters game, the Five-Headed Dragon could not be defeated except by LIGHT monsters. Tristan and Téa attacked with all the LIGHT monsters they had collected, but even together, they were ineffective. The Five-Headed Dragon was eventually defeated when Yami Yugi upgraded his Duel Armor and used the power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to lay the monster to rest again. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, F.G.D appeared in the episode 160, "Fusing Souls! Neos VS F.G.D". Honest describes Duel Monsters cards as the gates that connect each dimension to this one and that they connect the souls of the duelist to the souls of the Duel Monster. The more a duelist cares for their cards, the stronger that bond becomes. However, cards that are not cared for become tainted in darkness and that is causing certain cards not to respond to Duel Disks. If these cards are left the way they are, the World of Darkness will seep into the human dimension via the cards. Trueman and his clones are still watching and determine that Honest won't eliminate Jaden and that they must combine their power to defeat him. The 5 merge together. The duel begins, with Trueman activating "Future Fusion" to Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" two turns later. Jaden comments he'll just end the duel before that time comes, but Trueman activates "Dragon's Mirror", immediately Summoning another "Five-Headed Dragon", with the first still set to appear two turns later. Trueman also activates "Skill Drain", negating the effects of all Effect Monsters. Jaden barely each turn negates attacks and Summoning a wall of Defense Position monsters. Trueman Sets "Dragon's Rage", which would give "Five-Headed Dragon" the Piercing effect. He also has "The Dragon's Bead" Set, which would negate effects that target "Five-Headed Dragon". Trueman believes his victory is assured. However, Jaden wins using "Honest" to power up "Elemental Hero Neos" and win the duel. Video game appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, F.G.D. and Cyber End Dragon appear as unlockable Tag Duel opponents, unlocked by Summoning the card "F.G.D." in a Duel. F.G.D shows up in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator teamed up with Cyber End Dragon as the team Dragon Ruler. Deck In Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006, F.G.D. uses a Deck titled, "Seek the Unique". This was a challenge which Normal Summons are forbidden. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, F.G.D. uses a Deck titled, "Five Headed Fear". Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Gallery Profile-DULI-FiveHeadedDragon.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-FiveHeadedDragon.png | Cut-In Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters